


The Wonderful World of Festivities

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Wanting to partake in human festivities, Sorey and Mikleo decide to research and try their hands on experiencing what human holiday known as Christmas is like.





	The Wonderful World of Festivities

Despite being pretty much the standard definition of a bookworm, Sorey’s expertise through such knowledge was rather limited. Given the fact that he had lived up pretty much his entire life up until recently in an isolated village, he didn’t exactly have the luxury that places such as libraries would offer.  
  
So it was that when he was able to visit Ladylake’s library that Sorey knew he was visiting his very own slice of heaven. In that moment he had been able to ignore the lingering malevolence in the air, as something like this most certainly was an invention and combined effort of good beings rather than ones that were often seen as selfish and evil. In midst of all the books he had decided to rent, one was about human traditions.   
  
It was admittedly funny thing to consider that despite being very much a human, when it came to human traditions, Sorey was as bewildered, confused and amused by them as were all the seraphims. Of course where Lailah, Edna and others had seen how they celebrated their festivities, Sorey and Mikleo on the other hand were left more or less completely in the dark.   
  
Up until now.   
  
“So are you telling me that there is a magical being that has a sleigh infused with an arte that lets them travel across the entire world within a day? That sounds rather far fetched to me…” Mikleo pondered out loud while rubbing his chin. Given his usual, analytic and skeptic mind, he clearly wasn’t willing to believe something seemingly so impossible with face value, yet at the same time, he wasn’t discarding the idea either. It would have explained where those mysterious gifts at the end of the year appeared, given how no one in the village didn’t seem to know their origin. “Yet at the same time, we have seen the most peculiar things during our journey, so I can’t exactly discard that idea as simply being some sort of elaborate hoax either.”   
  
“Yes, I fully agree. While Celestial Records has no mention of his Santa Claus figure, he must be a very powerful being indeed if the legends of his feats are to be believed. Imagine if we had a sleigh like that. We could travel across the world so much faster than we can right now.” Sorey replied with his nose deep in his book.   
  
“Admittedly that sounds intriguing, but at the same time, there is a certain charm to the travelling itself, wouldn’t you agree? I think I remember reading that humans have saying for it? I think Alisha used to say it a few times when Edna was complaining that it took us too long to simply walk to the next town--”   
  
“--It’s not about the destination, but the journey,” Sorey interrupted, a proud smirk practically shining on his face.   
  
“Yes, you seem to remember that,” Mikleo said, unable to hide his faint smirk as Sorey’s joyful smile was simply put contagious in all the best ways possible.   
  
“This book does expand on the ritual of this so called Christmas. Apparently, one is expected to wear a lot of red and white clothes during this occasion, as well as spend time with their family and loved ones.”   
  
Mikleo blinked a few times, his arms folded around his chest as he kept on looking at Sorey. “Well, while our clothes don’t exactly match the occasion, we’re at least fulfilling the latter part pretty much by default,” Mikleo replied. Tilting his head to the side, he continued: “What else does it say?”   
  
Sorey went quiet for a moment, as he had learned not to read out loud as it had often resulted in him waking up Mikleo. After a few minutes of intense reading, he bopped his head up from in between the books covers. “There is an herbalistic ritual described here. Do we happen to have mistletoe nearby?” Sorey inquired.   
  
“I’m not exactly sure what that is…” Mikleo muttered in response. “Alisha did give us what she described as ‘festive box’, so perhaps there is one inside of it?”   
  
“It doesn’t hurt to look,” Sorey nodded, gesturing Mikleo to open up the box that was laying on top of a nearby table. “Seems like Alisha went the extra mile to make it festive with what is called ‘wrapping paper’. The purpose of it is to make the present or a gift look more special. Understandable, given the nature of the festive and to make it more personal.”   
  
“I completely agree,” Mikleo replied. Soon enough, he was able to get rid of all the wrapping in order to open up the box. Within it was a mismas of all sorts of colorful things, most of which did sport the previously mentioned color palette red and white. “So, what does this mistletoe look like exactly, Sorey?” Mikleo asked as he kept on lifting objects out of the box one by one, carefully inspecting them for the first time in case they were either fragile or dangerous. Mostly he was worried for the latter, despite all of this being a gift from Alisha. Knowing Edna, it wasn’t far fetched to think that somehow she could have snuck up something there in midst of wrapping it all up.   
  
“According to the book, it’s a collection of green leaves or branches that are tied together with a bright red ribbon.”   
  
“Ah, I think I found it,” Mikleo replied, pulling out something that matched the description perfectly. “So, what does this ritual entail precisely?” Mikleo inquired, tilting his head to the side from behind the book to get a better look of Sorey.   
  
“It seems like you’re supposed to have it hanging from up high.”   
  
“Surely that’s not it’s entire function. Then it would simply be nothing more than a decoration…” Mikleo said, his usual analytical mind once again rising up to the surface.   
  
“Oh, there is more to it,” Sorey smirked, unable to hide his amusement at this point as he had read further ahead on his own. “I will tell show you once we’ve managed to put it up. Would you mind doing it?”   
  
“Well, no, but there’s just one small problem…” Mikleo huffed, pointing at the roof of the ceiling. Looking all around them, there wasn’t exactly any way to reach it, as there were no stools or chairs high enough to widen the gap enough.   
  
“Well, let me help you out then. I’m a lot stronger now than back when we tried to do this as kids, trust me,” Sorey grinned. Putting his book down, he put his hands underneath his chest, palms up to make a makeshift lift.   
  
With a slightly hesitant sigh, Mikleo knew that when Sorey put his mind to it, there was simply no reasoning with him. Putting down the box, he put the mistletoe in between his teeth and climbed up. Sorey was true to his words, as despite having to support Mikleo’s entire weight, it didn’t seem to make him flinch much at all.   
  
“There, that seems to do it,” Mikleo said as he finished wrapping up the mistletoe. Glancing down, he gestured Sorey to slowly lower him. To his surprise though, when he was expecting a smooth and slow landing, he was instead met with hands yanked underneath his feet. When he was expecting his behind to meet the wooden floor (a welcome change from Edna’s somehow incredibly sharp umbrella), he was instead grabbed by Sorey’s hands around his chest but more important, his lips locked with his.   
  
The kiss was longer than normal and just before it would have gotten to that point where it went from simple smooch into making out territory, Sorey pulled back. Mikleo didn’t know what to say, especially since Sorey’s ever widening smile made his heart beat faster than the surprise risk of falling ever could.   
  
“W-What was that for?!” Mikleo huffed, doing his best to seem like he was angry when in reality he had very much a soft spot for spontaneous acts of affection like this.   
  
“Oh, that was the ritual. When underneath a mistletoe, two people are supposed to share a kiss. So I’m just being festive, that’s all.” Sorey chuckled.   
  
“Well… maybe these human traditions aren’t all that bad…” Mikleo smirked in return, leaning in to give Sorey the second kiss of the night. “Not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Guardianoftime ( http://guardianoftime.tumblr.com/ ) for their Tales of Secret Santa 2018 gift  
> ( https://talesofsecretsanta2018.tumblr.com/ ). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You can also find me at Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan  
> If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
